narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sensing Sand Sphere
Merge? I'm not really sure a whole page is necessary for this. It's literally just another form of Sensing Water Sphere, which uses sand and does literally nothing different at all. I propose merging the information here with the main page. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 12:09, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :That one is Water Release, this one isn't, so I personally wouldn't be happy with doing that.--Omojuze (talk) 12:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Then maybe making some alterations to Sensing Water Sphere so that it incorporates this obvious variant would be a good idea. As I said, this is literally the same thing using a different element. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 12:13, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::But the name of that one specifically says "water". This one isn't made out of water, so that would only be confusing.--Omojuze (talk) 12:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, we could argue that Shadow Clone and Multiple Shadow Clone are literally the same, the only difference being numbers, yet they are treated as different. The water one also could be of a higher level since it has a nature, unlike this one (as far as we know). Omojuze (talk) 13:25, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Its definitely not the same jutsu even if it does the same thing so, Im against merging. Most likely just put a "Derived" or "Parent" jutsu section, maybe even ad a Trivia point. --Kyle Ethan (talk) 13:58, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::How can't it be the same? The name, description and appearance are all identical, one just happens to be made of water and another is made of sand. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:01, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Because one has a known nature, the one doesn't. The same would apply if we were to have a "Wind Release: Rasengan" and "Water Release: Rasengan".--Omojuze (talk) 14:03, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't the Water Sphere's nature highly debated as well? I don't believe it was given a nature officially, we just sorta called it that after one side of the argument gave up. So 'Sensing Sphere' would seem to be the more appropriate name if you ask me, but just in light of how Sensing Water Sphere was attributed as an elemental technique, I don't think it makes a solid foundation for an argument. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:11, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I would also be up for re-naming Sensing Water Sphere to "Sensing Sphere" and then listing the variations. Can we ignore the databook this time?--Omojuze (talk) 14:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::From what Seelentau posted to my talkpage, it was just decided by logical thinking that Sensing Water Sphere is a Water Release technique. Changing it to just Sensing Sphere and listing the known variants is a good idea, with a redirect for these alternative names. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Just do it. Nobody will mind.--Omojuze (talk) 14:19, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Im against merging articles and especial against changing an official name just for convenient's sake. Oh look at that, the article has already been merged before others could voice their opinions. --Bio havik (talk) 14:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::It was never stated to be called that, though. It was wrongly classed a Water Release technique when no databook stated it, it was based on logical assumptions. This page served little purpose, other than to state virtually the same information for a variant. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::: So, despite the fact that one was named in the databook, and the other is an invention of the anime team; despite the fact that the named one has Water in the name, we're going to make up a new name which isn't present in any media and slap the two together because you don't want one unnamed technique among the vast dozens this wiki has? Since when did we get in the business of making shit up for our own convenience? Furthermore, I see no clear signs of a consensus. All I see is Omojuze giving a demand, despite multiple people voicing descent, yet the page was merged anyways. Why? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: WHAT THE HELL. Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't demant, I was just giving a suggestion. I was also for keeping the page, unless we were to rename the other one. Calm down and read for once in your life.--Omojuze (talk) 15:19, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Because I didn't bother enough to chime in. Sorry. :( • Seelentau 愛 議 15:19, April 30, 2015 (UTC) "Just do it. Nobody will mind."; those are your words, Omojuze, are they not? That is a demand and a false statement all in one, because I count quite a few people who not only mind, but several who haven't even gotten to contribute to the conversation at all. This isn't just a decision you and Sajuuk can make on the seat of your pants. @Tau: No apologizes needed, it shouldn't have been done anyways. Not your fault. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:22, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Clearly you can't take a joke. For f_ck I care. Revert if if you'd like. I give up. Some people are just born stupid.--Omojuze (talk) 15:23, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::This is more of a message to Tau: So, when it came to capitalisation you and Snapper did what you wanted without even consulting with others. At least we bothered enough to take it to the talk page. So.. You can do it, but we can't? Just sayin'.--Omojuze (talk) 22:46, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Wow, what a pissing contest this became. Personally, I wouldn't have merged them even though they do the same thing. But then again, this is coming from the guy who doesn't really think the Sensing Water Sphere was Water Release to begin with. Since we've already made that decision since Kishi couldn't be bothered, I can't really agree with the merger.--Minamoto15 (talk) 23:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC)